elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
Caldera
'''Caldera '''is a volcanic planet where Skylar Storm was born. It is resident to many dangers that almost no humans have ever faced up against. About History/Background 30 years ago Hapax the Elder went on a self imposed exile after his pupil, Neil Gundenhauser, turned to evil and became the Annihilator, Skylar Storm's eventual arch enemy. Hapax has been living in Caldera ever since. Caldera is known for being the home planet of Skylar Storm, who left Caldera at one point, but could not return after The Annihilator stole her powers while on Earth. Caldera is also home to another fallen superhero, Experion, who was Skylar's neighbor, but turned evil and served the Annihilator for some time. After Skylar turned evil and began serving the Annihilator, Kaz and Oliver decided to secretly travel to Caldera and seek out Hapax the Elder. They knew that the Elder was their only hope of defeating the Annihilator and saving Skylar along with all other superheroes who turned into his evil servants. In order to gain the Elder's assistance, they had to pass a test by climbing the top of Caldera's tallest volcano and brave the Dracaina. After proving their bravery, Hapax agrees to help them defeat the Annihilator and save Skylar Storm. However, things take an unexpected turn when the two villains themselves ambush the boys. On Caldera, Skylar finally realizes her powers are greater than the Annihilator's and decides no longer wants to take orders from him and betrays him. With the help of Hapax the Elder, Kaz and Oliver must defeat and save Skylar from herself. Description Caldera is a volcanic planet located 81 billion light years away from Earth. It is home to the Calderians, a race of genetically engineered beings with superpowers who resemble humans in appearance. All female Calderians look the same, and possibly all male Calderians look identical as well. Caldera is also home to the Dorenbosch, sapient, dog-like creatures that are usually kept as pets. The atmosphere is breathable, but the temperatures of Caldera are extremely high, that humans cannot survive in it without atmosphere regulation patches. Calderians, however are well-adapted to surviving the harsh environment of their home planet, The lowest temperatures of Caldera around 3000 degrees which, while extremely fatal to humans, is considered freezing for Calderians. Although Calderians are friendly people, they are a warrior race whose customs involve a lot of aggression. Lab Rats: Elite Force TBA Calderian Dictionary Words: *Corner: Oven; If you are late you have to stand in one *Diarrhea: Candy; The average Calderian's favorite food/snack. *Miracle: Public Toilet *Nametag: Pelvis; Experion no longer has one. *Circus: Guillotine Phrases: *I hate you, you're ruining my life! - Their word for "teenager", and is a common phrase said by teenagers. *Just like taking diarrhea from a baby - Experion; Equivalent to the Earth phrase "just like taking candy from a baby". *This is a miracle - Roughly "This stinks." Actions: *Peekaboo: A marriage proposal; said while spreading your hands across your face *Trying to kick somebody's head off: Refusing a marriage proposal *Roughhousing: Calderians' way of bonding and showing affection. All sisters treat each other like brothers, meaning they get into physical fights all the time. Inhabitants * Calderians ** Skylar Storm (formerly) ** Scarlett ** Experion (formerly; currently imprisoned) ** Female Calderians * Kakai-Rata-Hee-Haw-Mwuaak-Floopy-Pa-zoing *Hapax the Elder (mutant human; self-exile from Earth) * The Dracaina Known Visitors * Kaz * Oliver * The Annihilator * Chase Davenport (possibly) * Bree Davenport (possibly) Known Species * Calderians *Dorenbosch *Dracaina *Dragons Trivia * According to Skylar, there are dragons on Caldera. * Calderian sisters are incredibly violent. They treat each other as if they were "brothers". * Calderians have three bladders and 14 toes. They can regrow limbs and spit acid. * Caldera has an event that is similar to Earth's Olympic games. However, instead of medals, whoever places second gets deboned, and his bones are made into a pedestal for the victor. Category:Places